La Légende du Loup Noir
by Tamcchi
Summary: L'équipe 7 est envoyée en mission dans une forêt loin de Konoha ; ce qui devait être une simple quête toute tranquille s'avère un peu plus compliquée, surtout quand un être légendaire dépasse son statut de mythe et que vous vous trouvez sur son territoire...
1. Intro - Mission de recherche

**Hello !** Première fanfic que je poste sur ce site, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira :)

J'ai sûrement fait quelques fautes d'orthographe, veuillez m'en excuser … Et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que les persos ne soient pas OOC, dites-moi si ça va :S

Dans ma fanfic, nos ninjas empruntent un chemin différent du manga à partir du départ de Sasuke… Disons qu'il n'est pas resté avec notre Oro national hehe

L'action commencera doucement mais sûrement au chapitre 2 :D

Laissez une petite review pour que je m'améliore =D

 **C'est l'heure du briefing!**

 **ENJOYEZ =3**

* * *

Naruto trépignait d'impatience. Depuis un petit bout de temps, leurs missions s'étaient rangées dans la monotonie, restant dans les environs de Konoha. Le blond avait désespérément besoin de bouger, alors quand Kakashi avait annoncé à lui et au reste de l'équipe 7 qu'ils allaient changer de routine, il attendait ce grand jour avec impatience. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui était arrivé en premier, avant Sakura et Sasuke. L'Uzumaki était lui-même surpris de sa ponctualité, mais il n'avait pas vraiment réussi à dormir tant l'excitation était grande. Il attendait ses camarades fermement, sur un petit pont du quartier Nord de Konoha, près du bâtiment de fonction du Hokage.

Sakura arriva en première, passa le bonjour à son compagnon ahuri qui lui sourit en retour. La mission ne commençait que le lendemain pour le moment, ils allaient simplement se faire briefer par Tsunade Hime sur la mission. La rose était elle aussi pressée de partir loin de Konoha, lassée de faire des choses non intéressantes mais elle ne se leurrait pas non plus, il n'y avait pas de tensions entre les différents pays du comté et donc pas réellement d'ennemi. Elle était juste contente de prendre un peu l'air. Ça faisait longtemps que Naruto et elle n'avait pas fait de mission importante avec Sasuke, depuis… A peu près deux ans et demi. Les trois genin entraient bientôt dans leur seizième année, et ils s'en était passé des choses depuis leur treize ans… Oh oui…

Tout d'un coup, Sasuke surgit de dessous le pont et se plaça à côté de ses coéquipiers complètement surpris. Il les salua d'un hochement de tête et ils firent de même, puis le silence s'installa. Ils n'étaient pas encore complètement à l'aise avec la présence de Sasuke, mais tous sourirent dans leur coin, repensant aux bon vieux temps. Deux heures plus tard, leur sensei pointa le bout de son nez et reçu plusieurs jets de shuriken, de kunaï et de nunchaku dont la plupart avaient été lancés de la main de la Haruno, détestant d'attendre son sensei aussi longtemps.

 **" Je vois que vous êtes en forme, les enfants!**

 **_ Arrêtez un peu, on est plus des enfants,** ronchonna Naruto qui n'aimait pas qu'on le rabaisse. **Si vous continuez avec ce mot, je vais faire la tête !**

 **_ … Naruto, tu sais ce que « adulte » implique ?**

 **_ Oui !**

 **_ ...Non."** sortirent en chœur le brun et la rose, agacés par le comportement de leur ami. Cependant, Sakura rougit un peu de honte, sachant qu'il lui arrivait à elle aussi d'avoir un comportement gamin et emporté depuis pas mal de temps, elle essayait de se retenir et d'être aussi mature que possible devant Sasuke et Naruto : il y avait des tentatives réussies et des tentatives échouées.

 **" On y va ? J'ai promis à l'Hokage qu'on ferait vite.**

 **_ Elle veut qu'on fasse vite pour retourner fissa à ses jeux d'argent et perdre pour la millionième fois ?** Demanda Naruto d'une voix accusatrice

 **_ Oui, tu commences à trop bien la connaitre. Surtout ne lui dites pas que vous savez, sinon je suis un homme mort.**

 **_ Ouais ouais, on verra ce qu'on va faire…"** Surrura la kunoichi du groupe

Ils se mirent en marche et rejoignirent le haut lieu de Konoha. Arrivés devant la porte massive et épaisse du bureau de Tsunade Hime, Kakashi toqua et un « entrez » las et mou se fit à peine entendre. Les ninjas entrèrent et l'Hokage se tenait en face d'eux, pas en très grande forme, en train de cuver une rasade d'alcool de la veille. La femme habituellement si puissante et majestueuse était complètement affalée et écrasait tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau de son imposante poitrine, renversant de l'encre partout. La mine affreuse, elle releva la tête difficilement, visiblement sous l'emprise d'un gênant mal de tête.

 **" Manquait plus que vous. Bien le bonjour équipe 8.**

 **_ C'est l'équipe 7, madame.**

 **_ C'est bien ce que j'ai dit, équipe 7.**

 **_ … Vous vous souvenez pourquoi mes trois élèves et moi sommes présents aujourd'hui… ?**

_ **Ah oui, la fameuse mission…"**

Pour Sakura, voir son modèle dans un tel état de galère était déconcertant, mais elle mit cela de côté et tenait à remercier l'Hokage.

 **" Merci infiniment pour l'opportunité que vous nous offrez, Tsunade-sama. Nous sommes très reconnaissants et nous ne vous décevrons pas. La mission sera menée à b-**

 **_ Attend attend s'il te plait, Kakashi vous a dit que je vous offrais la mission ? Tu as la mémoire bien pratique, Hatake. Tu ne dis seulement ce qui t'arrange, hein.**

 **_ Pardon ?** Kakashi posa faussement cette question d'une petite voix, suivie d'un toussotement

_ **Hier soir il est venu en trombe dans mon bureau, sans toquer, par la fenêtre, pour m'implorer de vous donner une mission éloignée du village. Il m'a même supplié à genoux, en disant qu'il en avait marre de vous entendre vous plaindre de n'avoir rien à faire… Il a même essayé de m'acheter avec un gros pack de saké en bouteille…** le sourire narquois de la princesse aux deux couettes couleur crème ne cessa de s'étirer, et on pouvait observer le jônin commencer à sérieusement transpirer

 **_ A ce qu'on peut constater, l'appel du saké vous a convaincue…** dit Sasuke avec à son tour un sourire ironique, tandis que celui de Tsunade s'effaçait pour donner un rictus outré, touchée dans son égo

 **_ Voilà pourquoi il nous avait prévenus d'une nouvelle mission à minuit hier soir en catastrophe et l'air triomphant…**

 **_ Alors comme ça vous en avez marre de nous… ?**

 **_ Non non Naruto, c'est juste que-**

 **_ Ça suffit,** maugréa l'Hokage. **Je voulais vite en finir et au final nous sommes en train de parler de tout sauf du sujet de la mission ! Taisez-vous et écoutez-moi."**

Les ninjas mirent leur agitation de côté, maintenant pressés d'en savoir plus.

 **" Bon,** amorça Tsunade. **Quand j'étais plus jeune, vers mes vingt ans, je voulus faire des recherches sur des légendes mystiques de mon enfance. L'une d'elle parlait d'un animal mythique ayant la forme d'un grand loup vivant dans une forêt assez loin de Konoha. Selon la légende, une seule arme pouvait faire disparaitre cette bête, et il se trouve que mon clan compte parmi son héritage cette arme, un poignard spécial supposément imbibé d'un poison permettant de réellement blesser et tuer le loup. On me l'a remise à mes quinze ans, et je partis en exploration. Bien sûr, la légende n'était pas réelle et je n'ai rencontré aucun animal mythique par contre, j'y ai perdu ce fameux poignard. Il a subitement disparu de mon sac. Votre mission est donc une « Mission d'Exploration d'un Territoire Inconnu », raccourcie en « Mission de Recherche » : retrouver ce qui m'appartient, ce poignard passé de génération en génération dans mon clan qui a une grande valeur pécuniaire –euh- je veux dire sentimentale pour moi.**

 **_ Pas mal !** S'écria Naruto, visiblement satisfait de la tournure des choses. **C'est** **loin comment ? Y'aura des ennemis ? Elle est cool la forêt ?**

 **_ Je ne pense pas que vous serez attaqués, la paix entre nos nations est vraiment partie pour durer. Par contre, c'est à environ six jours de marche si vous marchez d'un bon pas. Il va falloir camper car il n'y a aucune auberge sur la route.**

 **_ Sérieux ?** Naruto semblait refroidi. **Mais je voulais y arriver maintenant moi !**

 **_ Tu ne peux pas vouloir une mission loin de Konoha et y arriver tout de suite,** dit l'Uchiwa avec un soupir. **Toi tu veux le beurre et l'argent du beurre, t'es complètement débile.**

 **_ Eh oh** **Uchiwa** ,intervint la dirigeante d'une voix autoritaire, **je te conseillerais de parler à ton coéquipier sur un autre ton. N'oublie pas que Naruto et Sakura ont passé un accord pour réduire la peine de travaux d'intérêts généraux dont tu as écopé quand tu es revenu à Konoha après avoir vadrouillé avec l'autre serpent fou dangereux. Ils ont accepté d'attendre avec toi trois ans de plus pour pouvoir repasser l'examen de Chuunin et sont bloqués au rang de genin pendant que tous vos autres camarades sont montés en grade, alors si j'étais toi je me mettrais en veilleuse et je me ferais tout petit. C'est clair?**

 **_ Grrblmmoui...** Murmura entre ses dents ledit Uchiwa, sachant que l'Hokage avait raison mais n'aimant pas se faire reprendre de cette façon

Mais il était vrai que le calme de la mission avait freiné les ardeurs des deux jeunes garçons. Sakura s'était préparée à cette éventualité.

 **" En tout cas, je peux vous dire que la forêt et le trajet pour y accéder sont vraiment très beaux. C'est ce dont je me souviens le plus clairement. La forêt est particulièrement luxuriante, la faune et la flore sont magnifiques et féeriques vous ne regretterez pas d'avoir fait tout ce chemin. Bien, cet entretien est terminé. Je vous rappelle que votre client est l'Hokage, moi-même, alors ne me décevez pas. Vous pouvez disposer. Bonne chance. Moi je vais retourner à mes... dossiers.**

 **_ Ah oui oui... vos "dossiers" ont l'air très urgents...** Dit Naruto avec un sourire insistant en désignant des yeux quelques billets de Yens qui dépassaient d'une grosse boite en carton posée sur le bureau, ayant l'inscription " Pour jeu de la roulette à 12h - Ne pas oublier d'apporter les boissons"

 **_ On est invités?**

 **_ Dégagez. Immédiatement.**

 **_ C'était prévisible** , fit Kakashi en sortant de la pièce avec les ados qui se retenaient de rire

Sacs à dos, nourriture, tentes, couvertures, carte, armes, l'équipe 7 était parée pour son voyage. Les quatre ninjas qui la constituait franchirent la porte Sud de leur village et engagèrent la route.

Ils étaient tellement impatients de découvrir cette forêt.

Tellement impatients…

* * *

Voilà voilà, qu'en pensez-vous ? Bientôt le chp. 2 où l'aventure commencera vraiment :D

 **A plus (*w*)**


	2. La nature c'est pas si bon pour la santé

**Hello!** 2ème chapitre, plus long (environ 3 800 mots) pour rentrer peu à peu dans l'affaire~

Laissez une pitite review pour que je puisse m'améliorer ;)

J'espère que ça vous plaira hehe :]

Un **gros merci** à ceux qui ont follow, reviewé et favorité ;3

 **C'est l'heure de l'exploration!**

 **ENJOYEZ =3**

* * *

 **" Et bam !** Fit Naruto en shootant dans un caillou qui alla se cogner contre le mollet de sa coéquipière

 **_ Mais pour l'amour de toutes les divinités existantes, pourrais-tu arrêter de projeter en l'air tout ce qui se présente devant toi ?! Et par la même occasion de me prendre pour cible ?!**

 **_ Désolé Sakura mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie par ici ! J'te jure, quand la vieille a parlé d'une mission de perquisition-**

 **_ Une mission de recherche,** le coupa la rose

 **_ Oui oui bon, une mission de recherche je disais donc, je m'attendais vraiment à quelque chose de palpitant. Et là on a quoi ? Une abeille qui a attaqué Sasuke y'a deux jours. Tu parles d'action…**

 **_ Hmngr,** grommela l'intéressé, qui n'appréciait pas être évoqué dans une conversation avec des termes aussi peu élogieux

 **_ Les missions ce n'est pas toujours passionnant,** reprit la jeune fille sur un ton exaspéré, **tu ne peux pas avoir tout le temps ton quota d'adrénaline rempli.**

 **_ Ben là avoue qu'on ne peut pas être plus pépère que ça : au grand air, le soleil qui brille, les zoziaux qui chantent…"** Le blond commença à vraiment s'agiter et à parler de plus en plus fort. " **On n'a plus dix ans, on peut gérer un minimum d'activité ! S'il n'y a pas d'ennemis qui nous attaquent là tout de suite je vais faire un arrêt cérébral…**

 **_ Oh merci mon dieu, je n'y croyais plus…** Chuchota Sasuke de façon à quand même se faire entendre, ce qui se fit suivre par un regard menaçant de Naruto

 **_ Tait-toi Sasuke Teme, ben moi je vais prier les dieux pour qu'un essaim d'abeilles mutantes viennent te réduire en purée !"**

Le ton de la discussion avait soudainement pris une tournure gamine.

 **" Eh bien moi,** commença Sakura en s'arrêtant de marcher, **je vais prier les dieux pour que l'essaim d'abeilles te trahisse et t'attaque !**

 **_ Bah moi je vais prier pour qu'elles attaquent Sasuke puis viennent ruiner ta coiffure que t'as mis trois quarts d'heure à peaufiner !**

 **_ Tu n'oserais pas… ?!**

 **_ Oh que si ma chère Sakura !**

 **_ Et toi tu-**

 **_ EH OH !"** Tout d'un coup le taciturne du groupe hurla un bon coup, faisant se figer ses deux compagnons sur place, abasourdis. " **Vous commencez à sérieusement me les casser là ! Non mais vous avez quel âge ?! Vous pensez être passés au-delà des années bébé mais vous vous comportez toujours comme tels ! On se croirait à la maternelle bordel de m…"** Il se rattrapa pour ne pas encore plus choquer ses coéquipiers, mais il en avait vraiment assez et ne put retenir ses mots. " **C'est pour assister à une scène pareille que je suis revenu à Konoha il y a maintenant deux ans ? Non, je suis revenu pour progresser avec vous et pas pour me comporter en gamin comme vous le faites en ce moment, donc maintenant et pour la sécurité de ma santé mentale, j'ai l'immense plaisir de vous demander de LA FERMER !"**

Un silence de plomb s'écrasa sur le petit groupe pendant quelques secondes.

Kakashi prit enfin la parole, en essayant de ne pas plus échauffer les esprits.

 **" Ahem… Et si nous faisions une pause sur ce petit coin sympathique… ? Hein ? Qu'en dites-vous chers élèves ?"**

Un « mouais » retentit à l'unisson et il vit ses « adorables » élèves se diriger vers l'endroit désigné. Mais au moment de s'assoir sur l'herbe humide pleine de rosée du matin, il fallu que Naruto l'ouvre encore, marmonnant d'un ton moqueur.

 **" N'empêche que Sasuke il était marrant quand l'abeille s'est approchée de lui, il a fait un de ses p'tits cris pas viriles du tout dont lui seul à le secret, avec un petit geste de la main trop drôle…"** Et joignant le geste à la parole, il agita la main droite frénétiquement et de manière complètement ridicule, ayant pour but d'imiter son camarade

Sakura pouffa de rire discrètement et Naruto se mit à glousser bizarrement tous les deux essayaient de ne pas se faire griller par Sasuke, mais c'était peine perdue. L'Uchiwa préféra ignorer les deux idiots et émit un long soupir en déballant son bento. Kakashi se prit la tête entre les mains, ne voulant pas écouter une conversation traitant de la non-virilité de Sasuke. Ce petit cirque durait depuis un peu de temps maintenant. Cela faisait 5 jours que l'équipe 7 avait quitté le village caché des feuilles pour se rendre à l'endroit où leur mission allait se dérouler, la forêt Minoko. Tsunade ne leur avait pas donné beaucoup de détails sur l'affaire. Elle leur avait aussi un peu décrit l'objet comme elle s'en souvenait : il ressemblait à un gros kunaï fait en cristal étincelant, remplit d'une espèce de poussière noire, avec une belle tanzanite incrustée sur la poignée, le poison supposément présent sur l'ensemble de l'arme. Avec un look pareil, ça ne pouvait pas être bien dur à trouver.

Étrangement, à chaque fois que le sensei aux cheveux gris avait demandé le chemin aux gens rencontrés sur leur itinéraire, ceux-ci préféraient ne pas répondre et se contentaient de partir en trombe, et ce pendant tout le trajet. Les ninjas de Konoha en conclurent que cette forêt n'était pas un endroit paisible, malgré ce que Tsunade en avait dit. Aurait-elle mentit? Cependant toute la durée de la marche, qui pour l'instant avait duré 5 jours, avait été on ne peut plus calme –mis à part l'abeille et les disputes constantes-. Le paysage était à couper le souffle de beauté, il ne manquait pas d'endroit où s'arrêter et se reposer tranquillement. Finalement, Kakashi se dit qu'avec cette mission, l'objectif était atteint… Il pouvait faire sortir ses élèves qui étaient comme des lions en cage à Konoha, toujours à quémander des missions et de l'excitation pure et par la même occasion, les faire gambader dans les joies de la nature pendant que lui se reposait.

Il était donc midi, le soleil tapait et la bande s'était posé à l'ombre d'un chêne puissant. La dégustation était presque finie, la rose et le brun avaient assez mangé mais le blond demandait toujours plus de quoi remplir son estomac. Puis il se laissa lourdement tomber en arrière, s'allongeant sur l'herbe pour se mettre à l'aise. Devant ses yeux dansaient les branches du chêne, bercées par la brise qui s'était levée. Ce spectacle le détendait, il suivait nonchalamment du regard la nature bouger. Il lui semblait que l'herbe sur laquelle s'était étendu avait relâché un léger parfum... Non, une odeur... Une odeur qu'il avait distraitement humé. Bref. Pas d'importance, l'herbe c'est pas sensé sentir bon. Mais ça lui avait quand même un peu fait tourner là tête. Au moment de fermer les yeux, quelque chose passa furtivement dans son champ de vision. Il regarda plus attentivement : c'était un écureuil qui avait grimpé sur l'arbre et s'était juché au dessus de Naruto. Mais le jeune homme regarda plus précisément le petit animal et un détail capta son attention.

Il y avait un œil humain à la place de l'œil droit de l'écureuil.

Le blond sursauta et prit soin de regarder encore une fois mais pas de doute, il y avait bien un œil difforme ressemblant à un œil humain sur un écureuil.

Un frisson le saisit légèrement et il sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

 **" Hé sensei, qu'est-ce que vous voyez ici ?** demanda Naruto, désignant du doigt la chose qu'il avait vue

 **_ Un écureuil, voyons. Pourquoi cette question ?**

 **_ Regardez son œil droit et vous verrez !"**

Le maître entreprit d'observer l'animal.

 **" Et bien il a des yeux tout mignons, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire Naruto.**

 **_ Mais regardez-le mieux bon sang ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'un truc cloche ici ?** Naruto s'exprima avec une voix teintée d'inquiétude, ce qui alarma la kunoichi aux cheveux roses

 **_ Je ne vois pas de problème non plus Naruto. Dis-nous ce que tu as vu, hein ?**

 **_ Ben… J'ai cru voir qu'il avait un œil tout bizarre… Beaucoup plus gros que l'autre…**

 **_ La drogue c'est mal, Baka de service…** Sortit Sasuke, un sourire aux lèvres. **Il est parfaitement normal ton écureuil, arrête de nous saouler…**

 **_ Mmh Mmh... Mais je ne pense pas avoir halluciné... Non...?",** prononça l'ahuri, visiblement déboussolé. Il regarda pour une dernière fois le petit mammifère, mais celui-ci était devenu parfaitement banal, un écureuil en bonne et due forme.

Après cette rencontre étrange faite par le ninja blond, la petite troupe décida d'en finir et de continuer leur route. Pour leur 5ème et dernière nuit avant d'arriver à destination, ils campèrent proches d'un ruisseau. Pendant toute la soirée, les jeunes n'avaient pas arrêté de tourner la mission en dérision, en l'évoquant non pas par son nom officiel qui était « MISSION DE RECHERCHE-POIGNARD LÉGENDAIRE » mais plutôt par « mission bivouac », ce qui les faisaient marrer comme des baleines; même Sasuke, qui esquissait un sourire dès que ses compères disaient quelque chose de stupide. Et, seigneur, les stupidités fusaient.

 **" Et pis de toute façon, la vieille Tsunade elle est tellement à côté de la plaque… Je t'assure, si ça se trouve ce foutu poignard elle l'a paumé chez elle… La mission en vrai c'est sénilité légendaire!** l'Uzumaki riait de toutes ses dents

 **_ Mais clairement, il doit être caché entre toutes ses pommades rajeunissantes, il faudrait un jutsu de localisation pour voir à travers les tas et les placards remplis de pots de crème !** Et hop, Sakura s'y mettait aussi… **Je m'en veux un peu de me moquer de mon mentor mais par moment elle exagère.**

 **_ Remarque, elle nous envoie en vacances, on fait du camping et on fout rien ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit plus tôt : c'est la grande vie ici. J'ai pas écouté toute les modalités qu'elle nous a crié quand on sortait de son bureau mais si on est payé pour faire ça, c'est le pied.**

Le blond avait beau rigoler, l'image du petit animal déformé qu'il avait vu dans la journée restait dans son esprit. Il essayait de la faire partir mais rien à faire. Pour se changer les idées, il alla se coucher en pensant à la mission : vraiment facile. La seule chose qu'ils avaient eu du mal à faire, c'était de monter les tentes –Kakashi avait oublié le mode d'emploi-… Naruto s'endormit paisiblement en pensant aux jours de détente futurs.

A cette heure-là, seul le feu de camp produisait de la lumière. Il devait être trois où quatre heures du matin quand le réceptacle de Kyûbi émergea de son sommeil, l'envie de soulager sa vessie dans les broussailles. Il se leva et s'éloigna un peu du camp pour faire sa petite affaire tranquillement. Néanmoins, c'est quand il eu fini qu'il entendit un bruit de froissement derrière lui. Il n'y prêta plus attention mais le bruit se rapprocha de manière assez rapide.

Puis soudainement, quelque chose attrapa fermement la cheville du jeune homme qui fut trop surpris pour crier. L'espèce de main le tira violemment en arrière et il chuta au sol sur le ventre, se cognant la face par terre. C'est lorsqu'il sentit des milliers de petites aiguilles s'enfoncer profondément et ressortir de la peau de sa cheville qu'il se décida à crier. Sa voix réveilla son sensei et perturba le sommeil du brun qui grogna. Naruto pouvait discerner les pas de son maître accourant et eu un soupir de soulagement mais dès que Kakashi arriva sur les lieux, la poigne desserra son étau sur la jambe de sa victime et disparut.

 **" Naruto ça va ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ?**

 **_ Je... Je sais pas trop… Mais je pense que des ennemis sont tout près d'ici, et l'un d'eux vient de m'attaquer ! Il faut aller à sa poursuite, Kakashi sensei !**

 **_ Tu es sûr ? Fait voir, es-tu blessé quelque part ?"**

Naruto montra sa jambe meurtrie au ninja mais celui-ci ne voyait rien du tout peut-être à cause de la pénombre de la nuit.

 **" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici,** demanda d'un ton irrité et encore endormi l'Uchiwa qui s'approchait lentement, **on ne peut plus dormir tranquille c'est ça ?**

 **_ Naruto a apparemment été attaqué, expliqua le sensei.**

 **_ Il était juste derrière moi je vous dis !** Insista Naruto, sentant qu'on ne le croyait pas

 **_ Tu sais quoi, je vais aller quadriller les environs, et si je ne trouve personne je pourrais aller essayer de me rendormir en paix…"** Le brun maugréa ces derniers mots, et sauta d'arbre en arbre puis disparut dans la nuit.

 **" On attend le retour de Sasuke et on retourne dormir.**

 **_ Mais je vous dis la vérité !** s'époumona le blond, vexé et agité

 **_ On verra."**

Kakashi sonnait assez dur, lui aussi n'aimait pas être dérangé pour rien pendant son repos. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Sasuke revint en n'ayant pas trouvé la moindre trace d'ennemis. Il sortit une bonne flopée de jurons vers Naruto avant de se recoucher pour les deux petites heures de sommeil qui restaient.

 **" Va dormir Naruto, on relativisera demain. Tu vas être complètement mort de fatigue.**

 **_ Vous pensez que j'ai rêvé sensei ?**

 **_ Je ne sais pas. En tout cas nous étudierons ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé demain, à tête reposée.**

 **_ Mmmh… D'accord, si vous le dites…"** Fit le jeune ninja, déçu

Bien évidemment, Naruto ne put fermer l'œil. Cette histoire l'avait retourné dans tous les sens et il était trop anxieux pour s'endormir. Naruto avait demandé de l'action, il avait été servi. Sa cheville le lançait et lui faisait un mal de chien. Ce n'avait pas été une bonne journée pour lui. De leur côté, ni Sasuke ni Kakashi n'avaient trouvé le sommeil. Ils n'allaient pas être bien frais et dispos pour la journée qui venait; seule Sakura allait être en forme, la jeune fille n'ayant pas bronché pendant toute la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, à six heures précisément, le soleil vint taper dans l'œil grand ouvert et rougis de l'Uzumaki. Passer la nuit près d'un ruisseau en été n'était pas la meilleure des idées, car les quatre ninjas étaient recouverts de piqûres de moustiques. Youhou. Les garçons produisirent un concerto de grognements en tout genre, car aucun d'eux n'avaient envie de se lever. Sakura leur demanda la raison de leur mécontentement, et le maitre lui raconta l'incident nocturne.

 **" Tu as été blessé ? Montre-moi ta jambe."**

Le blond s'exécuta et la rose observa la peau de son ami de très près. Elle était parsemée de minuscules trous sanguinolents, le sang s'étant progressivement écoulé durant la nuit l'endroit mutilé était gonflé et avait viré à l'indigo.

 **" Mon pauvre, tu t'es fait infecté par une plante vénéneuse… Tu as dû te prendre le pied en plein dedans lors de ton escapade. Je pense que ça va partir d'ici deux-trois jours, en attendant, fais très attention à l'infection et change le bandage régulièrement, ok ? Désolée, je ne pensais pas avoir besoin de lotion désinfectante et je l'ai laissée à Konoha. Il faut que tu te ménage, et ne t'excite pas trop, hein? Si ça te fait vraiment très mal, tu me le dis et je te soignerai avec un jutsu médical."** La rose entreprit d'appliquer avec soin une bande antiseptique sur la jambe du garçon aux yeux bleus, puis lui donna le reste de bandage restant.

 **" T'es pas obligée, Saku...**

 **_ Si si. Il faut que j'essaye. Je ne peux pas être appelée disciple de Tsunade Hime si je n'arrive même pas à effectuer un simple jutsu comme celui-ci.**

 **_ Ton truc à toi les onguents, mais ça ne change rien je te le jure, t'es quand même très douée et digne d'être l'élève de la vieille!**

 **_ Mmh...** fit la jeune fille dans un soupir abattu

 **_ Bon pour revenir à nos moutons, je peux t'assurer que je ne me suis pas pris le pied dedans quelque chose a bien attrapé ma jambe.**

 **_ Ben tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Tu as buté sur cette plante et tu ne t'en souviens plus, voilà tout…**

 **_ Je ne suis pas sénile avant l'âge bon sang ! Il y avait une chose qui m'a happé ! Quelqu'un !**

 **_ Ah,** s'interposa Sasuke, **alors tu insinues que je repère mal les ennemis … ?**

 **_ Non, c'est juste que… Raaah, laissez-tomber, on arrivera à rien de toute façon…**

 **_ Aller, on lève le camp,** lança Kakashi. **J'ai hâte de partir loin de ces satanées moustiques."**

Une fois les affaires rassemblées, l'équipe s'en alla parcourir la dernière ligne droite de son voyage. Pour changer, il n'y eu aucun débat, aucune conversation idiote, aucune dispute. Juste le silence. Naruto était trop fatigué pour parler, et sa blessure ne lui donnait pas envie de s'agiter. Sasuke demeurait silencieux, soucieux de ne pas donner des idées à ses camarades. Sakura n'avait pas le désir de crier non plus, elle l'avait assez fait les jours précédents. Quant à Kakashi, il profitait du silence et lisait un livre « Le paradis du batifolage » tout en marchant. Se fondant dans le paysage, une senteur s'était répandue imperceptiblement, s'invitant dans les voies respiratoires des ninjas, qui se dirent juste que l'air avaient baissé en qualité. Le blond blêmit, car il lui semblait reconnaître l'odeur de l'herbe de la veille; juste avant de voir l'écureuil, tiens... Mais il ne voulut pas aggraver son cas de gars en pleine crise hallucinatoire aiguë, et fit comme de rien était. C'est Sasuke en premier qui remarqua que quelque chose avait changé dans le paysage qu'ils traversaient, mais ne dit rien. Quelques instants plus tard, Sakura réagit dès qu'elle prit conscience des changements.

 **" Eh les gars, elle vient d'où cette brume super épaisse ?**

 **_ Chais pas,** lança l'Uzumaki en transpirant un peu, **vous ne trouvez pas que plus on progresse, plus on tombe sur des trucs bizarres ? Et y'a cette odeur un peu dégueu aussi...?**

 **_ Sûrement,** répondit le brun. **Les arbres ont changé aussi…"**

Sur ces mots, l'Uchiwa montra du doigt les arbres qui bordaient le chemin leur état se dégradait à mesure que les ninjas progressaient. Au bout d'un certain point, il ne restait plus que des arbres morts. La végétation toute entière pourrissait et mourrait. Il y eu un moment où le petit chemin de terre disparut pour laisser place aux divers buissons et broussailles, que l'équipe enjambait comme elle pouvait. Soudain, Sakura, qui était passée en tête, s'immobilisa net, l'air pétrifiée.

 **" Quoi ?** Lança Sasuke

 **_ Là… Regardez ! Il y a…"**

On pouvait sentir la peur dans la voix de la membre du clan Haruno. Les trois garçons se penchèrent pour voir ce qui effrayait tant la jeune fille. A leur tour, ils furent pris d'une angoisse certaine.

Juste devant eux se trouvait un petit rassemblement de lapins. Mais ces lapins n'avaient rien de normal. Des yeux injectés de sang. Une queue dont le bout finissait en pierre. Des trous dans le pelage qui laissaient apparaître une peau suintant une matière noire et visqueuse… L'horreur totale.

 **" La… La nature c'est parfois pas très majestueux…** Articula Sasuke qui était lui-même très interloqué

 **_ Ça n'a absolument rien de naturel, ça… Ce sont… Des erreurs de la nature",** souffla la kunoichi d'un timbre vacillant

Kakashi ne dit rien, il observait Naruto. L'intéressé avait les yeux dans le vide, bloqués sur les créatures difformes. Il repensait sans interruption à l'écureuil. Il avait raison. Et c'est ça qui lui glaçait le sang.

 **" Tu avais raison Naruto, ce genre de bêtes existe donc…"** Sakura prononça ces mots alors qu'elle essayait de contourner les lapins méticuleusement. " **J'ai une sorte de théorie mais j'en parlerai à tout le monde plus tard. Désolée d'avoir douté de toi.**

 **_ Pas grave Saku, c'était assez farfelu de toute façon…"**

Le choc passé, la bande passa autour des difformités et continua son périple, beaucoup plus aux aguets cette fois-ci.

 **" On est où là, Kakashi sensei ?**

 **_ Si ma carte est juste, nous devrions arriver devant une rivière. Elle fait tout le tour de la forêt."**

En effet, à peine 5 minutes plus tard, ils tombèrent sur un torrent déchaîné qui s'écoulait avec violence, avec l'absence d'un quelconque pont. La couleur de l'eau était verdâtre terne –pas un bon signe, généralement-. Ils leur semblèrent qu'à leur venue, la rivière s'était déchaînée encore plus, rendant quasi-impossible le passage.

Phénomène totalement étrange et invraisemblable, les arbres et feuillages que l'équipe venait de traverser s'animèrent et commencèrent à avancer en direction des ninjas, en faisant de grands fouets avec leurs branches Naruto lança un shuriken contre un arbre qui allait attaquer Sakura. Il ronchonnait des « je vous l'avais bien dit » par-ci par-là, et le reste de la bande lui fit un regard plein d'excuses.

 **" C'était en fait la plante elle-même qui t'avait attaqué,** comprit Kakashi"

Naruto, qui n'avait nul envie de se faire déchiqueter par des arbres et des plantes énervés, créa une bonne trentaine de clones en Kage Bunshin et leur fit faire un pont de Narutos au dessus de l'eau. Les ninjas passèrent les uns après les autres, puis finalement arrivèrent jusqu'à la berge opposée. La brume s'allégea doucement et une pente s'offrit à leurs yeux. La pente menait à la forêt en elle-même. Une sombre et vaste étendue de bois pourri, de ruisseaux contaminés et d'animaux déformés à l'allure répugnante. Le ciel n'était même pas visible, la brume bloquant la vue, empêchant le soleil de passer. Un vent glacial se leva subitement.

La carte de Kakashi ne montrait pas les échelles de grandeur, il était donc évident qu'en regardant la forêt, elle était bien plus vaste que ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer, on n'en voyait même pas le bout. Cette nature était complètement corrompue, et la forêt ressemblait au taudis qui servait de chambre à Naruto, version grandeur nature.

 **" Bon…** Commença Sasuke la mine renfrognée mais la voix déterminée. **C'est qu'il faut y aller, hein, il ne va pas se trouver tout seul ce kuso de poignard de mes deux…"**

C'est parti…

* * *

Alors vous en pensez quoi? J'espère que vous avez aimé :) **des suggestions pour m'améliorer?**

Mais c'est quoi cette forêt? Y'a-t-il une usine radioactive défectueuse qui appartient à Oro dans les environs? Mystère mystère...

 ** _Encore un gros merci_ ** à ceux qui mettent en _favoris/ qui follow / qui review!_

Ce chapitre est sorti plus tôt que prévu car je l'avais déjà commencé; mais **le chp. 3 va même du temps à venir** car je suis en révision pour des concours :S désolée, je ferai de mon mieux pour faire vite!

 **A plus (*w*)**


End file.
